


life as you know it

by hellodeer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Gen, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>possible versions of naruto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a good brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“I’m home!” Naruto yells, taking his shoes off and leaving them at the door. He runs barefoot to the little altar on the corner, grins at the happy faces of his parents. He has his father’s hair and his eyes, his mother’s smile. “Hi mom, hi dad.”

The incense he lit before he left for school has burned entirely, so he replaces it with a new one, gathers his hands together in front of his face, closes his eyes, prays.

He hears footsteps approaching, and soon enough—

“Naruto-niichan!”

Naruto turns around, smiling.

“Yo, Konohamaru!” he says, as the boy runs to him, cheeks red and eyes shining with excitement.

“What did you learn today, Naruto-nii? Teach me some cool jutsus!”

Konohamaru is practically vibrating out of his skin. Naruto laughs.

“Well,” he cups his hand on the corner of his lips, leans forward. Konohamaru leans too, until their noses are almost touching. “It’s supposed to be a secret,” he whispers. “but Yamato-sensei taught me how to do a kage bushin today.”

“No way!” Konohamaru says, mouth hanging open. “That’s really advanced stuff. Teach me, teach me!”

“Okay!” Naruto says.

Konohamaru yells in victory and runs to the backyard. Naruto follows him.

They spend the whole afternoon trying, but Konohamaru doesn’t manage to do a decent kage bushin even once, and Naruto, in spite of being the teacher, only succeeds twice.

“Don’t worry,” he says to a sulking Konohamaru, ruffling his hair. “You’ll do it next time!”

“Hm, whatever,” Konohamaru grunts.

“Yo, kids,” Asuma appears on the patio door, looking tired and sweaty, a plastic bag in his hand. “I brought popsicles.”

“Uncle Asuma!” Konohamaru immediately chirps, running to hug Asuma around the waist. Asuma pats his head, then raises an eyebrow to Naruto, opening his arms. Naruto runs to hug him too.

The three of them sit on the patio, Naruto’s and Konohamaru’s legs dangling, still not tall enough to touch the grass. They eat their popsicles, and Konohamaru talks and talks and talks about all the amazing things he’s gonna do and learn next year when he joins the academy, and Naruto talks and talks and talks about Iruka-sensei, and Sakura-chan, and Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

“Hmmm,” goes Asuma, turning his face to breath out smoke away from the children. “And how’s training with Yamato going, Naruto? Learn to control the kyuubi yet?”

“It’s going fine,” he mumbles. “Yamato-sensei is cool, but Kurama is a pain in the ass, ugh.”

Then grandpa gets home, and scolds them for eating candy before dinner.

“Honestly, Asuma,” sighs the hokage.

“Sorry, dad,” Asuma smiles, not looking sorry at all.

“And Naruto,” he says, sharply. Naruto swallows and puts on his best innocent smile. “I heard you got into a fight with Inuzuka Kiba today at school.”

“He started it!”

“Doesn’t matter. We’re going to the Inuzuka’s after dinner to apologize, got it?”

Naruto pouts, but the hokage just keeps looking at him, the vein on his forehead throbbing slightly, so Naruto sighs and says “Yes, grandpa.”

“Good,” the hokage smiles. “Now let’s eat.”

“Yes!” yells Konohamaru. “Dinner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let my kid be happy and healthy and loved


	2. (base)ball is life

Kiba laughs like a maniac after he successfully steals second base, so loud it reaches Naruto in the dugout.

“Nice running!” he yells to Kiba, smiling, raising his fist. Kiba raises his, too, and they do a long distance fist bump, making “pheeew” sounds with their mouths.

“Did you just make a noise with your mouth,” Sasuke deadpans.

Naruto blushes. 

“Shut up!” he says.

When Shino is up to bat, he can do nothing about Gaara’s odd dropping pitches and gets a strike out. Then it’s bottom of the fourth, and Rock Lee puts his hand on Naruto’s shoulder before they get on the field.

“Don’t worry about getting hit, Naruto-kun,” he smiles. “We got your back!”

“Hm,” Neji goes, which means he agrees.

Naruto was never worried to begin with, but he grins at them, open and happy.

“Thank you!” he says.

They’re up against Kankurou. Sasuke signs for a fastball first, then a breaking ball. Kankurou is out after four pitches, and then it’s Sasori, who is a weird motherfucker and gives Naruto the creeps.

“I know his grandmother,” Sakura had said once, when Naruto offered to help carry some new bats to the equipment room. “She’s very nice, I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“Naruto!” she says now. “Finish that creepy bastard!”

“Go, Naruto!” Tenten also yells.

So Naruto delivers, and it’s a strike out with Sasori, and with the next guy, too.

“Hm,” Sasuke says, taking off his protective gear. “Nice pitching.”

Naruto beams.

“Water, Naruto-kun,” says Hinata, very softly, a cup with water in her hand. Naruto takes it and drinks it all in one go.

“Have some manners, will you,” Ino says while she walks by, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Naruto waits until she turns around to stick his tongue out at her back.

“Managers, hm?” Sai grins beside Naruto.

“So troublesome,” agrees Shikamaru.

“Don’t say rude things about the girls, captain!” Rock Lee says. “They are the backbone of this team!”

“Whatever,” Shikamaru sighs.

Top of the fifth, Rock Lee gets them a home run, making the score 2-3 Konoha High.

“Alright,” says Kakashi. “Keep going like this for the next innings. Give them something to worry about.”

“Yes!” they all yell in unison.

So they do, and they win. After they bow to Suna High, Gaara shakes Naruto’s hand.

“Good game,” he says. Then he smiles, which is still weird, when last year all he did was scowl and stare at Naruto like he wanted to rip Naruto’s throat out.

“Good game!” Naruto chirps.

“Win the next game and go to Koshien,” Gaara says. “I’ll be rooting for you.”

“Hehe,” Naruto rubs the back of his neck, a blush high on his cheeks. “We will.”

Gaara nods, like he doesn’t doubt it for a second, which makes Naruto so happy he goes for a hug.

He hears Kiba laughing.

On the bus back to school, Shino shows Naruto the pictures of the hug he took on his phone and sent to the entire team, including the managers and the coaching staff. Shikamaru forwards it to Temari while Naruto grunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean, isn't kiba just a ninja version of kuramochi
> 
> anyway lee i love you


End file.
